Cintakah Kau Padaku?
by Fei Mei
Summary: Wina Misaki tidak seperti murid-murid Slytherin lainnya. Ia berdarah campuran, pemalu, pendiam, berteman baik dengan Hermione Granger, dan...ia menyukai Fred Weasley! Bagaimana ia bisa menyampaikan perasaannya itu? *Dibuat untuk memperingati Valentine*
1. Chapter 1

Aloha~ Fei akhirnya bisa bikin Fred x OC! Udah lama banget Fei pingin bikin pairing ini, tapi bingung merangkai kata-katanya…  
>Oh, ya, Fei bikin ini dalam rangka Valentine's Day, jadi semoga berkesan yaaa :D<p>

**Disclaimer**: andai Harry Potter punya Fei…cerita ini akan benar-benar terjadi, pada Fei dan Freddie!

.

.

.

-Wina's POV-

Di aula yang ramai ini, lagi-lagi aku hanya sendirian. Meski di tempat ini ada banyak orang, aku tetap merasa kesepian. Banyak murid yang mengucapkan salam dan sapa seperti, 'Hai!', atau 'Halo!', tapi tidak ada satu pun salam dan sapa yang ditujukan padaku.

Kadang aku berpikir, sebenarnya aku ada _disini_, tidak, sih? Aku ada di antara mereka, tetapi semua orang seperti tidak menganggap aku ada. Orang-orang tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa seorang _aku_ ada di antara mereka. Aku merasa tidak hidup, tidak nyata, karena semua orang menganggap aku tidak ada.

Meski begitu, aku cukup senang. Sekali pun ada ratusan anak di Hogwarts yang tidak menyadari aku, ada tiga orang yang mengenal aku dengan cukup baik. Aku senang berteman dengan mereka meskipun kami berbeda rumah. Karena beda rumah, aku tidak bisa makan di meja yang sama dengan mereka.

Oh, maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Wina Misaki, aku kelas lima Slytherin. Kalau kalian memperhatikan namaku, kalian pasti bisa langsung menebak kalau aku orang Jepang. Ayahku orang Jepang dan ibuku orang Korea, makanya wajahku sangat oriental. Tiga orang temanku yang tadi kubicarakan adalah murid Gryffindor, umur mereka sama denganku. Mereka adalah Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, dan Harry Potter. Yang paling dekat denganku adalah Hermione, karena setiap hari kami pergi ke perpustakaan bersama-sama.

Aku masih merenungkan sesuatu, yaitu kenapa aku masuk ke Slytherin? Ibuku muggle biasa dan ayahku berdarah murni, dengan kata lain aku berdarah campuran, tidak seperti anak-anak Slytherin lainnya. Aku juga tidak licik dan juga menjahati anak-anak dari rumah yang bukan Slytherin. Satu-satunya karakteristik Slytherin yang kupunya mungkin hanya ambisius.

Karena aku sangat jarang bicara (kecuali terhadap trio itu), wajahku sering terlihat jutek dan cuek dihadapan orang-orang, karena aku tidak tersenyum. Bukan mauku juga untuk menjadi perempuan yang jutek dan cuek. Sebenarnya mungkin karena apa yang ingin kubicarakan tidak pernah nyambung dengan yang orang lain bicarakan, jadinya aku diam saja.

Karena aku jarang berbicara dan menampakkan diri di depan umum, otomatis semua orang (kecuali mereka bertiga) tidak tahu kalau aku 'ada'. Bayangkan saja, lima tahun di Hogwarts dan aku masih dianggap tidak ada, bahkan oleh yang serumah denganku sekalipun.

"Ah, Misaki-chan!" panggil seseorang.

Aku menahan napasku, berusaha untuk tidak kabur lagi. mencoba untuk menghadapi orang yang menyebalkan ini dengan benar. Aku melirik ke asal suara yang memanggilku itu. Laki-laki berambut putih yang bukan uban itu mengambil tempat duduk disampingku.

"M-Malfoy…" balasku dengan suara yang sangat kecil, entah Malfoy bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

Oke, Draco Malfoy sebenarnya juga menyadariku dan sedang, uh, apa namanya? Pendekatan? Cari perhatian, atau apa pun itu terhadapku sejak tahun lalu, sejak pesta natal. Dia jadi lebih sering menyapaku dan tersenyum padaku. Lalu, kenapa aku bilang dia menyebalkan? Dia sering 'menjahati' teman-temanku, meledek Hermione, Ron, dan Harry. Dan ketika ia sudah 'menyadari' keberadaanku, dia menyuruhku memutuskan pertemanku dengan ketiga orang itu.

"Liburanmu menyenangkan?" tanya Malfoy.

"Ya…" jawabku.

"Drakey! –Ups, sorry, aku tidak melihatmu disitu. Siapa namamu? Misawi? Mikasi? Oh, sudahlah. Drakey, aku jadi prefek, sama denganmu!" kata si Parkinson itu, yang tadi sempat _tidak sengaja_ hampir menduduki aku.

Aku yang tidak tahan akan suara menyebalkan milik Parkinson langsung berjalan meninggalkan meja Slytherin dan keluar dari aula. Untung saja aku memang sudah selesai menghabiskan makananku sebelum Malfoy datang.

Keesokkan harinya dan hari-hari berikutnya berjalan seperti biasanya. Ikut pelajaran di kelas, pergi ke perpustakaan dengan Hermione, ikut melihat Harry dan Ron berlatih Quidditch dengan anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor lainnya, digoda oleh Malfoy, dan di-_bully_ oleh genk Parkinson (bukan _bully_ secara fisik, tapi mentalku ditekan).

Dan seperti yang biasa kulakukan…menghindari orang itu. Aku harus menghindari dia dan saudara kembarnya. Kalau tidak, wajahku akan bersemu merah, semerah warna rambutnya. Selama ini, kalau aku bertemu dengannya, yang kulakukan hanyalah menundukkan kepalaku (seperti yang biasa kulakukan meski tidak bertemu dengannya) dan berjalan cepat menjauh darinya. Intinya aku harus menghindarinya. Dia dan saudara kembarnya sangat suka mengerjai orang-orang, terutama anak-anak Slytherin yang mereka anggap menyebalkan.

Hanya Hermione yang tahu tentang perasaanku terhadap orang itu. Awalnya, saat pertama kali aku melihatnya di tahun pertamaku, aku hanya berpikir, "Oh, dia di Gryffindor". Tahun berikutnya aku mulai berpikir kalau dia cukup menarik. Di tahun ketigaku aku mulai menyukainya, terus sampai tahun lalu. Dan kini…apakah ini yang disebut dengan cinta..?

Ron dan Harry tidak tahu masalah ini, meski Ron adalah adik orang itu. Aku hanya berpikir, karena Ron cukup dekat dengannya mungkin suatu saat dia akan keceplosan dan itu sangat berbahaya. Ya, orang itu adalah Fred Weasley, saudara kembar George.

.

-Fred's POV-

Aku sedang berjalan menuju ruangan McGonagall untuk menjalani hukumanku. Entah kenapa, waktu di tempat kejadian, dia tahu kalau aku adalah Fred! Makanya aku datang sendiri (dan tidak menyuruh George), karena takutnya nanti dia bisa menyadari kalau yang datang itu bukan aku.

Aku tidak habis pikir juga, padahal tadi aku cuma membuat seorang anak kelas satu Slytherin mendapat bisul-bisul di wajahnya. Itu kan lucu, tapi mungkin orang tua tidak memahaminya. Ya, sudahlah.

BRAKKK!

Ya, ampun, aku menabrak seseorang di koridor yang sepi itu! Kami berdua sama-sama terjatuh, dan buku-buku orang yang terjatuh di hadapanku jatuh berserakkan semuanya.

Oh, kacau deh, dia Slytherin! Kok, aku tahu? Ya, iyalah, aku melihat jelas-jelas warna hijau di pinggir-pinggir jubahnya. Dan…dia perempuan…jangan bilang kalau dia…

BINGO! Dia Wina Misaki! Gadis manis dari Slytherin itu jatuh di hadapanku. Jangan tertawa, ya? Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta pada perempuan berambut hitam pekat ini. George tertawa terbahak-bahak semalaman ketika aku bilang padanya aku suka pada Misaki.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah tentang dia kok. Dia manis, cantik, dan pintar. Aku yakin dia bisa jadi model kalau dia mau. Kelemahannya hanyalah, dia pendiam, sangat pendiam. Yang mengagetkanku adalah, dia Slytherin. Padahal dia tidak seperti Malfoy.

Aku menyukainya dari pertama kali aku melihatnya (mungkin ini yang disebut cinta pada pandangan pertama). Dan aku sangat, sangat, sangat kecewa dia masuk ke Slytherin. Tapi Ron dan genk-nya bisa berteman baik dengan perempuan itu!

Tersadar dari lamunanku, aku segera berdiri dan membantunya berdiri juga. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya berdiri, tapi ia tidak menyambut tanganku. Ia buru-buru merapikan bukunya dan pergi begitu saja. Tunggu dulu, ia menjatuhkan sesuatu.

Kuambil buku kecil bersampul biru itu dari lantai. Dari covernya sudah dituliskan namanya. Bagaimana aku mengembalikan buku ini? Ya sudahlah, aku akan minta tolong Ron atau Hermione untuk mengembalikannya. Sekarang aku harus bergegas ke kantor McGonagall.

.

.

.

Taraaaa~  
>Baguskah? Tidakkah?<br>Baru chapter satu ini…doakan Fei bisa bikin romance yang greget, ya! (inget, Fei ga pinter nulis romance)

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Fei balik lagi! xD  
><strong>winey<strong>: ya ampun, sebelum Fei bikin surat-suratan, di fandom lain Fei bikinnya dalam bentuk narasi kok.

**Lily4869**: ya iyalah gantung kan bersambung ==. Mirip kayak I am Here ya? Fei tau komik itu kok, tapi ini bukan terinspirasi dari komik itu, melainkan ini pengalaman pribadi Fei.

.

**Disclaimer**: semua karakter Harry Potter dan Hogwarts punya JKR. Wina Misaki punya Fei, plot ini kenangan pribadi. Oke?

.

.

.

-Fred's POV-

Setelah menyelesaikan hukumanku dengan professor McGonagall, aku langsung kembali ke menara Gryffindor, masih tetap membawa-bawa buku berwarna biru milik Wina. Aku memang sempat berniat meminta Hermione atau Ron untuk mengembalikan buku ini pada gadis itu. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin lebih baik kalau aku sendiri yang mengembalikan buku ini padanya, hitung-hitung supaya aku bisa punya alasan untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

Di kamarku, George, Lee, dan orang-orang yang sekamarku lainnya tidak ada. Dengan kata lain aku sendirian di kamar. Dimana mereka? Untuk saat ini aku tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang adalah memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan buku yang ada di tanganku pada pemiliknya.

Aku semakin sulit bertemu dengan Wina akhir-akhir ini, soalnya kulihat dia menghindariku dan selalu kabur begitu melihatku. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Tapi sebenarnya, kalau aku mau bertemu dengannya aku tinggal pergi ke perpustakaan, karena dia sangat sering kesana dengan Hermione. Huh, aku? Ke perpustakaan? George akan tertawa keras sampai semua orang mendengarnya!

Omong-omong, mungkin aku bisa ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku ini padanya sekarang. Dan mungkin aku juga bisa sekalian mengajak mengobrol! Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang.

Waktu aku mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar, secarik kertas jatuh dari dalam buku bersampul biru ini. Aku buru-buru mengambilnya dan…ini bukan kertas biasa, ini foto. Diikuti rasa penasaranku, aku membalikkan kertas itu dan mataku terbelalak. Itu fotoku! Tunggu dulu, apa mungkin ini George? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku tahu kami kembar, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengenal yang mana fotoku dan mana yang foto George.

Fotoku! Aku masih bingung kenapa ada foto ini, diselipkan di buku Wina. Mungkinkah dia..? Duh, sebaiknya aku tidak berkhayal berlebihan. Ya sudahlah, aku membuka lembaran-lembaran di buku itu untuk menyelipkan foto itu lagi. Waktu aku membuka halaman-halaman pertama, jantungku nyaris copot. Ya, jantungku nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya. Kau tahu apa yang tertulis di bukunya itu? Dia menulis namaku. Jelas-jelas disana ada tulisan 'Fred Weasley'. Aku membacanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ini tidak mungkin…sungguh tidak mungkin…Wina Misaki…dia menyukai aku..?

"Fred! Oh, disini kau rupanya!" Ron tiba-tiba ada dihadapanku. Begitu aku sadar akan lamunanku, aku buru-buru menyelipkan foto itu dan menutup kembali buku itu.

"Uh, apa?" tanyaku.

"George dan Lee sudah menunggumu di bawah. Mereka bilang akan melakukan promosi barang baru dan mereka membutuhkanmu," kata Ron.

"Oke, turunlah duluan," kataku.

Aku turun ke ruang rekreasi setelah Ron. Setelah melakukan promosi, anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya mulai melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas yang mereka kerjakan biasanya. Aku, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, dan Lee masih di ruangan itu. Kami duduk di sofa. Ron dan kedua temannya mengerjakan PR ramuan mereka. Sedangkan Lee dan George sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Hermione, kau tidak ke perpustakaan hari ini? Tumben sekali," kataku, mengingat biasanya jam segini ia masih di perpustakaan.

"Tidak, aku dan Harry membutuhkan dia. Maksudnya untuk mencontek PR-nya. Kami malas ke perpustakaan tahu," kata Ron.

"Hermione, dari mana kau tahu efek ramuan ini? Apa Snape sudah pernah mengajarkan –"

"_Profesor_ Snape, Harry! Dan tidak, dia belum mengucapkan sekali pun tentang ramuan ini. Wina yang memberitahuku tadi pagi," jawab Hermione.

Jantungku berdetak keras begitu mendengar nama itu, nama Wina. Aku langsung ingat kalau tadi aku sudah berencana akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemuinya. Tapi, melihat sahabatnya, Hermione, tidak ke perpustakaan, apa mungkin dia tetap ada di perpustakaan?

"Hei, 'Mione, katakan. Apa temanmu, si Misaki, akan tetap pergi ke perpustakaan meski tidak ada kau?" tanya George tiba-tiba, seakan ia bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiranku.

"Hm? Oh, biasanya sih dia tetap ke perpustakaan. Kenapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Cuma tanya. Soalnya biasanya kau selalu bersamanya pergi ke tempat itu," kata George.

Aku benar-benar curiga kalau-kalau George memang bisa membaca pikiranku. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Hermione yang tadi, George langsung mengedipkan mata kanannya padaku. Dari matanya, ia menyuruhku untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku memasang senyum terimakasih untuk saudara kembarku, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

-Wina's POV-

Bukuku…bukuku hilang! Ya, ampun, aku ingat tadi aku membawanya, bersama dengan buku-buku yang akan kubawa ke perpustakaan! Apa tadi aku kelupaan lalu tanpa sengaja buku itu ikut ku'kembalikan' ke Madam Pince? Ini bahaya! Duh, dimana sih?

Aku mengorek-korek isi tas ku. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana kutaruh buku itu. Ah! Aku jatuh di koridor menuju perpustakaan karena di tabrak oleh…Fred!

Aku langsung keluar dari perpustakaan, menuju koridor tempat aku dan Fred jatuh tadi. Jangan sampai buku itu diambil oleh orang lain, apalagi oleh Fred! Bagaimana kalau dia membacanya? Bagaimana kalau dia melihat ada fotonya di buku itu? Bagaimana kalau –tuh, kan! Buku itu tidak ada di koridor!

Duh, bagaimana ini? Oke, tenang dulu, tarik napas dalam-dalam, hembuskan perlahan-lahan…coba tenang dulu… Bagaimana kalau ternyata Hermione lewat koridor ini lalu menemukannya? Itu tidak akan jadi masalah kalau Hermione melihat isinya. Maksudku, dia sudah tahu tentang perasaanku terhadap Fred. Lalu –

"Ah, Misaki! Aku baru akan perpustakaan mencarimu!" kata Fred, tiba-tiba ia datang, dihadapanku.

"Fre –Weasley! Uh –"

"Hei, uh, aku mau mengembalikan ini. Nih," dia menyodorkan _sesuatu_ yang paling aku tidak ingin dia temukan. Bukuku!

Aku langsung 'merampas' bukuku dari tangannya, dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, aku langsung berjalan cepat melewatinya. Aku berjalan secepat yang aku bisa, setengah berlari malah. Fred masih terus mengikutiku, entah memang maksudnya ia memang menuju arah yang sama denganku atau memang mengikutiku.

Oke, kalau begini, semua koridor saat ini sudah tidak aman lagi buatku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah kembali ke asramaku. Dia murid Gryffindor, tidak akan bisa masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Tapi dia tetap mengikutiku sampai akhirnya aku tiba di depan pintu masuk asrama. Dan dia berhasil menangkap tanganku sebelum aku berhasil masuk melewati pintu.

"Misaki," panggilnya. Astaga, tangannya yang lebih besar dariku itu menggenggam erat tanganku! Entah wajah seperti apa yang harus kuperlihatkan padanya saat ini.

"Apa ada _sesuatu_ yang ingin kau katakan…padaku..?" tanyanya, sambil terus memegang tanganku.

"Ap –apa?" gumamku pelan. Aku harus bisa mengontrol perasaanku sekarang. Berusaha menatapnya, mengatakan apa yang seharusnya seorang Slytherin katakan kalau berhadapan dengan situasi seperti ini. Aku membalikkan wajahku, dan aku kini melihat padanya.

"Sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu? Oh, uh, maksudmu, terima kasih karena telah mengembalikan bukuku? _Well_, sudah kukatakan. Aku permisi ya?" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya. Yang terjadi adalah ia menggemgam tanganku makin erat.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud…" kata Fred pelan. Dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku tahu kalau bukan itu _sesuatu_ yang ia maksud! Tapi aku tidak mungkin bisa bilang kalau aku menyukai disini, kan? Lagi pula, Fred tidak mungkin menyukaiku, bahkan mengenal –tunggu dulu, dia tahu namaku! Tidak, pasti karena ia sudah melihat bukuku.

"Misaki-chan? Oh, ada Weasel juga disini?" Malfoy tiba-tiba keluar dari asrama. Seketika itu juga Fred melepaskan tangannya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Tanpa banyak cincong, REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Oke, akhirnya Fei bisa selesaiin ini meski baru kelar malem-malem… ==  
>jadi, ini adalah chapter terakhir dari Cintakah Kau Padaku?, bertepatan dengan hari Valentine (bagi Fei sih sebenernya ini hari Selasa…). BTW, Happy Valentine's Day yaa~<p>

.

**Weaselle7**: nulis romance gampang, sayangnya, Fei ga pernah bisa nulis happy ending, berarti cerita ini happy ending Fei yang pertama ==. Nah, itu dia, selama ini Fei mikir apa bahasa Indo yang baik untuk "House" selain rumah, ga kepikiran asrama (maklum udah kebiasaan ngobrol tentang HP sama orang bule –ditendang-)

**winey**: sebenernya mau bilang, Wina Misaki itu nama karakter utama aku di novel yang aku buat. *promosi*

.

**Disclaimer**: JKR only…

.

.

.

-Fred's POV-

Dasar bodoh! Masa' tadi aku bilang begitu padanya? Masa' tadi aku tanya padanya apa ada _sesuatu_ yang ingin dia katakan padaku? Aku yakin dia tahu apa maksudku dengan '_sesuatu_' itu. Tapi memang dasar aku bodoh, mana mungkin dia yang akan mengatakannya duluan padaku? Maksudku, dia tidak sama seperti perempuan Slytherin lainnya yang suka membicarakan hal-hal seperti _itu_ dengan frontal!

Masalahnya sekarang, aku harus bagaimana? Dia pasti sudah sangat curiga kalau aku sudah membaca bukunya. Dengan kata lain dia yakin aku sudah tahu tentang perasaannya. Kalau seperti ini, dia pasti akan semakin menghindariku. Ayolah Fred, pikirkan sesuatu!

"Yo, Fred!" George tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau sudah bertemu Misaki tadi? Seperti yang kau inginkan?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu?"

"Aaargh, George! Aku bodoh!"

"Tentu saja kau bodoh, maksudku, aku kan yang lebih baik daripada kau."

"Bukan itu, idiot! Masalah Wina!"

"Apa tentang dia? Kau suka padanya tapi dia menolakmu?"

"Bukan, bukan itu! Yeah, kau tahu kalau aku suka dia. Dan aku baru tahu ddia juga menyukaiku!"

"Wow, dia mengakuinya sendiri?"

"Tidak, kau tahu dia sangat pendiam dan tidak mungkin menyatakan perasaannya begitu saja! Jadi begini, tadi aku tabrakan dengan dia. Terus, dia ambil semua buku-bukunya yang berserakkan di lantai, tapi ketinggalan satu. Aku mau langsung mengembalikan padanya, tapi aku harus ke McGonagall dulu. Kemudian di kamar tadi, ada fotoku –kuyakin itu fotoku- jatuh dari buku itu. Begitu aku buka buku itu untuk menyelipkan foto itu lagi, aku melihat tulisannya. Dan tulisan itu menceritakan kalau dia menyukaiku selama ini!" jelasku panjang lebar.

"Itu bagus, kan? Sudah, tembak saja!"

"Dia menghindariku, Georgie, kau ingat?"

"Gampang, sebaiknya kau bicarakan ini pada 'Mione. Dia kan sangat dekat dengan Misaki, pasti tahu siapa yang disukainya. Coba bicara baik-baik, lalu desak dia sampai dia mengakui sahabatnya memang suka padamu. Kalau kau mengaku pada Hermione kalau kau suka Misaki, pasti Hermione akan membantumu!"

Kata-kata George benar. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan tentang ini sama sekali? Ya sudahlah, aku mendatangi Hermione keesokkan harinya. Dan yang tidak kuduga adalah, perempuan itu langsung memberitahuku kalau Wina suka padaku, padahal aku tidak memaksanya! Hermione cuma bilang kalau dia akan memarahiku habis-habisan kalau aku membuat Wina menangis. Hermione setuju untuk membantuku.

.

-Wina's POV-

"Coklat?" tanyaku pada Hermione waktu kami sedang belajar di perpustakaan.

"Mm-hm. Dua hari lagi, kan, Valentine's Day. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu hari Valentine," kata Hermione.

Oh, ya. Hari ini tanggal 12 Februari, berarti lusa sudah Valentine. Aku tidak begitu peduli tentang hari itu. Aku juga tidak begitu peduli tentang White Day, apalagi Black Day. Aku tidak pernah memberikan coklat pada siapa pun selama ini. Tapi tahun lalu Malfoy memberiku coklat waktu White Day, seperti seakan-akan ia memberi balasan padaku, padahal aku tidak memberinya coklat di hari Valentine.

"Kau tidak mau kasih coklat ke…orang yang kau sukai?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak, Hermione, aku tidak akan memberikannya, pada siapa pun juga tidak. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku akan beli lalu akan kuberikan padamu," kataku.

"Ayolah, Wina. Mau sampai kapan kau simpan perasaan ini terus? Kau mencintainya! Setidaknya kalau kau tidak berani menyatakan perasaanmu secara langsung, kau bisa mengungkapkannya lewat coklat!" kata Hermione tiba-tiba agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Oke, akan beli nanti. Puas? Dan Hermione, kurasa kau tidak lupa kalau kita ada di perpustakaan, kan?"

"Aku masih ingat kita di perpustakaan. Wina, kau bisa membuat coklat sendiri, kan? Jangan beli, soalnya perasaanmu akan lebih tertuang kalau kau membuatnya sendiri!"

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya Hermione…"

"Aku akan mengajarimu! Dengan cara muggle, akan sedikit lebih sulit. Tapi perasaanmu akan lebih tertuang daripada pakai sihir! Kumohon…ya?" pinta Hermione. Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya yang suka Fred itu aku atau dia, sih? Kenapa dia yang _ngebet_ ingin membuat coklat?

"Baiklah…kau yang paling tahu kalau aku paling tidak bisa menolak," kataku menyerah.

"Bagus! Ayo!" kata Hermione.

Apa? Sekarang? Dasar Hermione… Aku jadi penasaran, apakah dia akan seperti ini juga kalau dia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Ron. Tapi aku ikut saja kata-katanya.

.

-Normal POV-

"Fred!" panggil Hermione.

"Apa?" tanya Fred.

"Semua sudah beres. Wina sedang ke perpustakaan sekarang. Madam Pince bilang sebenarnya hari ini perpustakaan tutup, tapi aku bersikeras bilang ada tugas pelajaran ramuan yang belum selesai dan bukunya ada di perpustakaan. Dengan kata lain, disana cuma ada Wina saat ini! Kau harus pergi sekarang!" jelas Hermione.

Fred segera keluar dari aula menuju ke perpustakaan. Jantungnya berdegup keras, seakan mau copot. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan apa yang harus ia katakan, dan mendengarkan apa yang akan ia dengar nanti.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Fred Weasley langsung mencari gadis berambut hitam itu. Ternyata ia tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukannya, karena Wina ada di tempat biasa, di dekat jendela. Fred pun menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Misaki," panggil Fred.

"Fre –Weasley," kata Wina sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau sudah lama disini?" tanya Fred.

"Tidak juga. Aku sedang menunggu Hermione. Dia bilang ada barangnya yang tertinggal di kamarnya," jawab Wina.

"Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Fred dijawab anggukan kepala Wina.

"Berarti kau sudah kena dibohongi olehnya. Kau tahu, dia hanya ingin memberikan ruang dan waktu untuk kita berdua," kata Fred.

"Begitu? Oke…karena kau sedang ada disini juga, ini," kata Wina sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi coklat.

"Coklat?" tanya Fred.

"Iya, aku buat sendiri. _Happy Valentine's Day_," kata Wina tanpa menyunggingkan senyum sedikit pun di bibirya.

"Kau buat sendiri? Ini hebat!"

"Yah, kusarankan kau menyiapkan obat untuk sakit perut sebelum kau memakannya. Aku belum menyicipi bagaimana hasilnya, jadi tidak tahu akan membuat perut mulas atau tidak,"

"Jangan merendah," kata Fred sambil tersenyum.

Keduanya terdiam. Wina mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke luar jendela, sedangkan Fred sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Keduanya masih terdiam sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

"Jadi…aku mau tanya hal yang sama dengan waktu itu…" kata Fred memecah keheningan.

"Hal yang sama waktu itu?"

"Ya. Seharusnya kau masih ingat. Apakah…ada _sesuatu_ yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Fred perlahan.

"Tidak," jawab Wina cepat, tanpa melihat sedikit pun pada Fred.

"Kalau begitu, ada _sesuatu_ yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Sebelumnya, bisa kau tolong berhenti membuang mukamu? Bisa kau melihat padaku? Kau tidak sakit leher, kan?" tanya Fred. Wina pun melihat pada lelaki itu perlahan-lahan.

"Bagus. Sekarang, dengar. Aku, eh, aku…menyukaimu…eh, tidak, aku mencintaimu!" kata Fred begitu Wina sudah melihat ke arahnya dengan mantap.

"Ap –apa?" tanya Wina membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Wina Misaki," kata Fred tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda. Memang kau mengenal siapa aku?" tanya Wina meremehkan.

"Aku mengenalmu mungkin lebih daripada Hermione mengenalmu," kata Fred.

"Bukan itu, maksudku –"

"Aku menyadari keberadaanmu. Kau pikir aku tidak pernah memperhatikan seorang gadis kecil yang selalu sendirian kemana pun ia pergi empat tahun yang lalu? Aku selalu menyadari keberadaanmu itu. Kau pikir apa yang membuat adikku dan dua sahabatnya akhirnya bisa berteman baik denganmu? Jawabanya adalah aku, aku yang meminta mereka berteman denganmu dan meyakinkan mereka kalau kau tidak seperti Slytherin yang lainnya," jelas Fred.

"Apa..?" tanya Wina lesu.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Bahkan sebelum semua orang –kecuali guru-guru– menyadari tentang dirimu, aku lebih dulu tahu tentangmu! Selama ini aku selalu berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk berbicara denganmu, tapi kau selalu kabur dan menghindariku. Apa kau sadar kalau saat aku mengembalikan bukumu itu adalah pertama kalinya kau mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?

Dan aku tahu kau sering mencuri pandang ke arahku, di aula –jangan kira aku tidak sadar akan hal yang satu itu. Dari matamu, aku bisa yakin kalau kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku! Tolong, Misaki –Wina, jangan bohong padaku, katakan yang sejujurnya…" kata Fred.

"Kau salah," kata Wina singkat. Fred mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, kau tahu? Aku tidak punya perasaan yang _sama_ padamu," kata Wina.

"Apa?" tanya Fred lesu.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, kan? Aku tidak mencintaimu, aku hanya –"

"Hanya menyukaiku…aku masih ingat apa yang kau tulis di bukumu," kata Fred menyelesaikan kata-kata Wina.

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Fred.

Wina hanya menatap laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya itu dengan ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk kepalanya dua kali.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan anggukan kepalamu, aku ingin suaramu," kata Fred.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Ya. Itu jawabanku," kata Wina, berusaha sebisanya menyingkirkan rona merah pada wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Wina, jadilah pacarku," pinta Fred, tidak bertanya.

"Ap –kau, apa-apaan –" kata Wina.

"Aku cuma minta kau jadi pacarku, itu saja. Masa' kau tidak mengerti? Kau sebut kau Slytherin?" goda Fred.

"Hentikan itu, Fred, aku juga tidak mau jadi Slytherin!" kata Wina kesal.

"Baiklah, jadi?" tanya Fred.

"Apa?"

"Jadi pacarku?" tanya Fred lagi.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabanku," kata Wina ketus.

"Aku memang tahu, tapi aku mau kau mengatakannya."

"Aku mau. Puas? Kita sudah selesai sekarang?"

"_Seriously_, kau masih tidak bisa menghilangkan nada jutek itu meski padaku? Dan tidak, kita tidak sudah selesai. Kita baru mulai, Wina…" kata Fred sambil memegang pipi Wina yang sudah merah daritadi dengan tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

HASILNYA ANEH! Tuh, kan, Fei ga bisa nulis happy ending! Padahal versi sad ending-nya Fei lebih suka :(. BTW, ini kan fic untuk Valentine's Day, ingetin Fei untuk bikin sekuelnya di White Day ya. Hehe~

PROMOSI! Sesuai dengan apa yang Fei bilang ke **winey**, Fei bikin novel (udah jadi sih), udah kirim ke penerbit via guru bahasa Indo. Doain biar dimuat yaaa~

REVIEW! Kalo ga, ntar Fei sedih :(


End file.
